


Bonnets and Adoption Forms

by UAs_Fics



Series: Creek Week 2019 [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Creek Week, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UAs_Fics/pseuds/UAs_Fics
Summary: While looking for a charging cord, Tweek comes across adoption forms in Criag's desk--adoption forms with only Craig's information filled out on them and not his.





	Bonnets and Adoption Forms

**Author's Note:**

> For creek week.  
When I read, I skip over words and I totally just read the prompt as "parents" and not "single parents" but I doubt y'all care about the mistake that much.

—-

Tweek finished the final stitch on the pale blue bonnet. Grinning, he turned in his seat to set the bonnet carefully on Stripe's head. With nimble fingers, he tied the little silver ribbon under Stripe's furry chin. He carefully adjusted the Pioneer dress he'd bought offline early that week.

"Stripe, you look perfect," Tweek told the guinea pig. 

Stripe replied by attempting to chew on the ribbon. Tweek tucked the ribbon farther under his chin. 

He pursed his lips. Craig would be home in twenty minutes or so from work, but Tweek wasn't sure Stripe could wait that long before taking the bonnet Tweek worked so hard on off his little head.

"Maybe I should take a picture," Tweek muttered under his breath. He reached back for his long-forgotten phone. His whole day off from work he'd spent adjusting the dress since it came a bit too big. 

Tweek loved to dress Stripe up in all sorts of costumes: A dinosaur, a cowboy, a princess, an astronaut — seeing his little man dressed-up made Tweek smile every time.

It made Craig smile, too. Which was why he had to see Stripe dressed up as a guinea pig about to embark on a journey along the Oregon Trail to a new land of gold and carrot-treats. 

Tweek even dug out his old cowboy hat to wear when he showed Craig. Unfortunately, the hat didn't fit anymore, but he could easily carry Stripe in it. It would be adorable!

Tweek pressed the power button on his phone. It didn't light up. With a frown, he held the button down. The screen flashed once then went dark. Out of power.

Swearing, Tweek stood from the table. Stripe scratched at the bonnet. Picking up the cowboy hat, Tweek deposited Stripe into it. He carried him across the kitchen to the living room. Careful of the precious pet, Tweek groped the ground near the side of the couch for a phone charging cord. With an 'Ah!', he pulled the cord up, only to find it had been chewed in half.

"Stripe, what did we talk about?" Tweek scolded, showing Stripe the frayed wires. "You could have been electrocuted!"

Stripe sniffed the cord then went back to nibbling on the bonnet ribbon. Tweek untied the bonnet and set it down in the hat. He would put it on when he went to take the picture.

"Maybe Craig has one in his office I can use." 

Tweek gathered Stripe up. He headed down the hall, past the photos of their life — high school and college graduation, holding each other outside the restaurant the night Tweek proposed, looking dashing and so in love on their wedding, moving boxes into their own house. 

Snapshots of the American Dream, as Craig's dad would say before Tweek's own started waxing philosophically about it.

Tweek pushed open the door to Craig's office. 

Their house was a bit bigger than just the two of them would ever need, but the deal on it was too good to pass up at the time, thus each of them had their own private rooms to do whatever with. Tweek's held his architecture and modeling tools, along with his sewing supplies; in his, Craig kept a computer and star charts and Red Racer memorabilia. 

Tweek paused to admire an animation cell from the second Red Racer movie proudly displayed on the wall. Craig had hugged him so tightly, Tweek was sure his spine would snap when he gave it to him for his birthday two years ago.

Still in the hat, Tweek set Stripe down on the floor before bending to his knees to search through the computer desk drawers. He pulled open the top and found an organized drawer full of office supplies, some of which Tweek was positive Craig didn't use for work. No phone charging cord though.

The next drawer held files in hanging folders. Knowing that the cord couldn't possibly in that drawer, Tweek started to shut it when he noticed some papers peeking through a gap in the files. 

Craig liked things organized, Tweek knew, so he pushed the folders aside and reached down. All of the files were labeled, so it would be easy to find where these papers lived in Craig's organizational system.

week held the paper to his face to read it. His heart skipped a beat.

Adoption forms. They were adoption forms. Why would Craig have those? 

Tweek fell back to his bottom, flipping through the papers. Half of the blank lines had been filled. All of Craig's information printed with his neat, clear handwriting in black ink doned the paper, but one of Tweek's information. Not even his name.

A cold sweat broke across his skin. The question wasn't only 'why did Craig have these' but also 'why didn't he full out Tweek's information as well?'

They'd talked once or twice about children: if they wanted them, and if they did want them, how would they have them, surrogate or adoption, but those conversations never went much further than 'maybe' and 'a surrogate would be awkward, don't you think?' then Tweek would quickly change the topic.

He knew Craig wanted kids someday, but Tweek wasn't sure himself. The idea of being a father was appealing enough — dropping the youngster off on the first day of kindergarten, soccer games, scouts, making fun of other PTA parents with Craig and showing them all up with his baking skills. As a thought experiment, he liked the idea of parenting but put into practice, there was too much that could go wrong.

What if their child was embarrassed having two dads? What if they threw temper tantrums that Tweek couldn't deal with without breaking down himself? What if he spoiled the child? And when the kid got older and more defiant? How would he handle that? He would ruin a kid for life!

That thought made Tweek's stomach twist. 

"Tweek?" 

Tweek jumped, swinging his head around. In the doorway, Craig frowned at him. 

"I got off early," He explained, stepping and flicking on the light. Tweek blinked the stars from his vision as his husband crouched next to him. "Honey? What's wrong. You look sick."

Wordless, Tweek held up the forms and pointed. Craig winced.

"Oh. Um, those." Craig whistled nervously. "Those..."

"Craig," Tweek finally found his voice again, "why do you have these? Do you...you're not leaving me are you?"

Craig stared at him, eyes wide, as he processed the question. "Leaving you? Why would I leave you?"

"You only filled out your information! You're going to leave me and find a man who wants to adopt with you, right? Or are you going to raise a kid by yourself?" Tweek shook despite himself. Visions of waking up alone, cooking dinner for one, and being left in this big house with no one else clouded his mind's eye. 

Craig pulled him into a hug. "I'm not leaving you." He tapped Tweek's wedding ring. "We had a whole big ceremony about that promise. Remember? Jimmy got drunk and tried to do his off-color stand-up to my grandma, and she smacked him with her purse?"

Tweek forced a smile. "She threw her punch on him as a warning first."

Craig nodded. "And he still kept talking."

The two shared a laugh. As they puttered out into silence. Tweek gripped the papers.

"Um," he started, "so..."

Craig looked away. He breathed a swear and said, "I wasn't going to show you those, but, uh, yeah. I filled those out a month or two ago. It was on a whim." He shrugged in a way Tweek knew he was lying. "I thought it would be good practice in case we ever did — "

"Craig do you really want to have a baby — err, a child — right now in our lives?" Tweek cut in.

Craig took a breath and met his eyes. "Yeah. I would." He put his hands on Tweek's shoulders and squeezed with a smile. "We would make the best dads in the world. We'd raise a smart and practical kid, babe."

"Or an impulsive and aloof one," Tweek muttered. Louder, he continued, "I don't think I would make a good dad. You would, but would they even let someone like me have a child?" He tapped his temple. 

"Having an anxiety disorder doesn't make you a bad parent." Craig rolled his eyes. "If anything, it would make you a better one. Our child would never get hurt since you would have them in a life vest and pool floaties all the time."

Tweek snorted. "And you'd have to go to school every other day since they flipped off their teacher."

"I flipped off the teacher all the time, and I turned out just fine."

"Yeah, right!"

The two laughed again. Tweek pressed against his side, holding the papers up.

"Do you really think I'd be a good dad? If I knew that I would be, I don't think I'd mind having a kid with you." 

Craig wrapped an arm around him and kissed the top of his head.

Before he could speak, Tweek heard a chewing sound. With a gasp, he twisted around to find Stripe had crawled out of the cowboy hat and found a computer wire to nibble on.

He snatched Stripe up, scolding him, before setting him in Craig's lap. Craig 'aaah'-ed at Stripe's dress.

"He has a bonnet too," Tweek told him, but made no move to retrieve the bonnet from the hat.

Craig chuckled, shaking his head.

"And you really think you wouldn't be a good dad?" He held up Stripe to tap his nose against Tweek's. "You're amazing with our fur son."

Tweek shrugged. "He's a pet. It's different with a human kid. I could really mess up. They could end up hating me."

"No one could hate you," Craig muttered into his hair. Tweek hummed, unsure.

As they sat there, he thought again about the idea of being a parent. He thought about helping with homework and braiding hair before school. He imagined camping trips in the back yard and hot cocoa with star-shaped marshmallows after making mid-winter snow angles. Even the temper tantrums and fights over the car he envisioned suddenly didn't seem so bad. 

It wasn't like he would be alone. He wasn't going to be a single parent. He'd have Craig and Craig would have him. They'd fill out what the other lacked like they always did. 

Tweek looped his arm around Craig's waist and kissed under his ear.

With a smile, Tweek offered, "If you give me a pen, I'll help you fill out my half of the form." 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> [ My Writing Tumblr ](https://uas-fics.tumblr.com)  
This is actually the last fic I have for Creek Week this year. My mental health was so far in the crapper these last few months I just didn't finish all the prompts :( I have one comic for the bonus day ready. Check out my art tumblr (UAs-art) on the 28th for that.


End file.
